


where we've been is who we are

by BladeOfOlympus, spidersona central (BladeOfOlympus)



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other, Perra Verse, Spidersona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/spidersona%20central
Summary: It starts with a bite with the biggest spider they've ever seen and somehow progresses to them in spandex.-----Rico Perra is a work-from-home engineer for Stark Industries. The public knows them as this world's one and only Spiderperson, Eratrica.





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a spider bite.

Well, actually it started with a nap, but Rico tended to leave out the fact that they'd only been bitten because they'd stayed up for three days coding a program and passed out just after finishing it. They'd been dead to the world, which was really the only logical reason why such a huge ass spider had been able to sink its stupid little fangs in Rico's arm then crawl to a corner to die. They stayed dead to the world a little longer than perhaps was healthy.

Joshua called their boss when they'd been sleeping for a week and he couldn't wake them up.

"Kid, you know I'm not a medical doctor, right?" Tony Stark had said over the phone. Rico was a head engineer at his company and he often visited them to pass off assignments that he knew were  _juuust_ hard enough to annoy them.

"Yeah b-but they won't wake up and--"

"Calm down, John, I'll be there in a few."

"Uh, it's Joshua." Joshua quietly corrected, but Tony had already hung up.

When Stark showed up, he pretty much ignored Joshua to head right into the repair garage Rico'd turned into their lab. Joshua trailed after him, wringing his hands, as Tony weaved past half finished projects and tools to the large recliner in the back with the confidence of someone who had been here before to crack eggs onto Rico's sleeping face.

Not that Tony had ever done that.

Rico was cocooned in blankets, shivering. Tony kneeled next to the chair and pulled on Rico's arm. The blanket moved with it, as if stuck, and Tony glanced back at Joshua, who was hovering anxiously.

"Aren't you gonna offer me a drink or somethin', kid?" He asked flippantly, giving Rico a considering look. Joshua burst into stutters, running off across the garage to see what Rico had in their fridge. Tony took the opportunity to pull at the blanket. It stayed stuck to Rico's hand, as if glued, fibers straining. He put their shaking hand back and stood, just as Joshua returned. "Change of plans, I'm gonna take Rico back to the tower. Give 'em a routine check up, figure out what's goin' on."

"Oh, um, alright?" Joshua agreed, watching Tony lift Rico off the recliner, cocoon and all. They didn't stir.

As they left the garage, Tony glanced at a spider corpse in a corner.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rico woke up to AC/DC blasting and silently cursed Tony as they pushed themself to sit up. They were a bit surprised to feel the bed under their hand, not sure when that was put in the lab. Maybe they fell asleep again during an assignment and Tony had paused in his self destructive work to pull one over. Or not. Sounded kind of out of character. They pushed the train of thought aside in favor of waving a hand at the ceiling.

"Dios mios, Tony, turn the music down." They didn't whine, per say, but it was pretty close. The music turns down immediately, followed by Tony's indignant 'Hey!'

"Mx Perra has awoken, sir." Chimed a voice from the ceiling, the lights turning on and blinding Rico through their eyelids.

Huh. They hadn't noticed the lights were  _off_... Rico's eyes blinked open, squinting at the bright light. Most likely noticing their struggle, the tower's domestic AI, JARVIS, dimmed the lights so they could look around.

They weren't even in Tony's lab, despite how loud his voice and music had been. They were in a guest bedroom, the one they usually crashed in, if the random tools littered around were any indication. Then how had they even heard him? Rico listened again and can hear Tony making a snappy remark at someone as he, presumably, headed for the.... elevator. They knew this because they could hear it whirring as it rose to meet him. They could  _also_ hear someone on one of the lower R&D levels wondering where the coffee is, an intern cursing the sky as they drop a glass mug, and the receptionist on the ground floor welcoming someone. Long story short, Rico heard a lot, all at once. It did not go well.

"Stop-" They choked, curling in on themself and pressing their hands over their ears. It didn't help very much. Tony bursting in only makes things worse. They could hear his heart thumping.

"Rico?" He asked, approaching cautiously.

"Sir, it seems Mx Perra is close to a panic attack."

"Too loud!" Rico whimpered, curling tighter. The sounds seemed to rise in volume now that they were aware of them, and all they could do was endure it. At least until hands gently moved theirs and gently pressed earbuds into their ears. Rico fumbled to take over and move the earbuds to fit snugly, and were rewarded with blessed  _silence_. They opened their eyes a little bit, thankful that JARVIS has plunged the room into near pitch black. They could still see Tony over them, failing to hide his concern, though.

"Rico?" He asked again.

"What's happening to me?" They whispered back. They're terrified, but don't want to admit it to themself. That would mean dealing with it. They don't want to.

Tony held up a finger and a very dim holoscreen appeared. He typed instead of trying to let them read his lips. Smart.

_ -I'm not 100%, but I think you've got super powers now- _

"What?!" They hissed, a little too loud. Tony winced. "Wh--How??"

 _-There was a spider-_ He typed, a picture of the thing popping up, _-I analyzed it and it wasn't normal. I think it bit you and you mutated somehow-_

"That's so not okay." Rico whispered to themself. "Not okay."

_ -Agreed. We should talk about this after you get a little more rest- _

They  _did_ feel inexplicably tired (also really hungry), so they just nodded, eyes falling shut.

"Bring me food next time." They told Tony, pulling a blanket--is this their quilt? From their garage??--over their hair. Tony laughed quietly and stood.

"Will do, Rico." He replied, heading for the door. 

Rico has already passed out.


End file.
